heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Sky-Away
Arr, here be the coding. Messed with Twinkling Twilight from Free Formats :3 Title image Thisbis a fanfiction collab between Cocoheart and ThatToast. Prologue (Toast) It is the modern age of Pyrrhia. A group of multi-tribe politicians have created a single tribe out of every kingdom. The former SkyWings have gathered and are raising a rebellion. The government is terrified. They started a project called Project Sky-Away. They started experimenting on different eggs. They had six successful hatchings. A SeaWing, MudWing, SkyWing, TempestWing, LeafWing, and IceWing, each with their individual unique powers. ~ An AviWing scientist strolled calmly down a hallway. An automatic door opened for her. Scanning, an electronic voice said. Welcome, Doctor Glider. The brown AviWing stepped past another door, engineering a circular room, the walls lined with glass cages. In the first, labeled A3, there was an orange MudWing. Her face seemed to turn static for a brief moment. The doctor looked at her clipboard. A3, Artificial Intelligence MudWing, it read. Gentle, weak. Does not need food. The next contained a pink SkyWing. R3, Warrior SkyWing. Not very intelligent, feed twice daily. The third cell contained a tiny SeaWing. Black ink seemed to drip off his wings. H2, SeaWing, can transform into an ink-like blob, feed once daily. The next cage held a color-shifting LeafWing. V4, LeafWing, Healer, feed twice daily. A loud thump 'caught Doctor Glider's attention. A TempestWing was trying to break his glass wall by throwing himself against it. ''N6, TempestWing, manipulate and create focused sound waves, she recited from memory. The last contained an IceWing. F2, Frigid, manipulate temperature, feed twice daily. she read. "Hey, Dr. Aero?" she said into a pager. "N6 is trying to break free. Make sure to give him a larger dose of sedative in his meal." She got a muffled "okay" as a response. So those are the survivors, she thought as she exited the room. Chapter 1 '''(''Written by Coco)'' Doctor Glider pressed the key pad, then stopped as a thought struck her. She smiled rather evilly and left the room without looking up. She glanced over to see A3 staring at her, and the doctor shivered and left the room, purposely leaving the door open. ----- A3 blinked, and tried to smash the glass, yet only ended up hurting herself. Yet R3 already crushed the tube. Looking up at him, she smiled and sat up. "..Hello?" He just blinked. Ignoring him, she passed him and ignoring his hurt look she stepped into the light of the hallway. She turned back to R3 and pointed to the rest of the dragonets. ----------------- For the first time in his short life, he, N6 saw more then the large white room he inhabited. This was so awesome! Why did they lock him in a cage for no reason when he could of been out here? Or even better.... He stopped, and thought. Was the world only white walls? Instead of answering, he continued running, but found a pile of paper in his face. "Oh! I'm so sorry sir!" a thin sickly looking seawing said loudly. "Uj! I' o suryyy ir!" he echoed, and the dragon screamed and ran the other way. He blinked, confused. He ran towards the dragon, but lost him. So he shrugged and ran through the stupid halls. He found a strange looking door with a red sign on it. Opening it, he gawked at the dark smoke and the other buildings jutting from the ground. Flying things were everywhere, but he didn't notice those. He saw the stars for the first time. Then nothing. ----------------- F2 searched the entire room he knew his entire life. Then, he looked outside into the hallway and wonder if he could take the lights. Then he saw a screaming dragon running, and he giggled at him. So, when he passed the door, F2 copied his movements, trying not to laugh. Suddenly, the seawing stopped and F2 got bored, so he ran passed him and- OOOOH A SHINY THING! He ran faster, breathing like a dog ran towards a bone. He turned the corner hoping for something, but all he got was a sharp pain in the head. ---- H2 just sat there quietly and watched the icewing run around crazily. How foolish. It blinked, and melted into a blob of ink. Then, it slowly transformed into a cube and changed back into a blue-black seawing.